Report 867
Report #867 Skillset: Minstrelry Skill: Yaikoyaiko Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: We will lower the scaling of Temporary Insanity, but are not removing it at this time. Problem: Yaiko yaiko can do stupidly large amounts of ego damage as it currently scales to "insanity" which it sounds includes astral insanity. This report aims to taper it a bit to reflect change in direction (ego kills). R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the scaling to astral insanity, keeping the temporary insanity damage scale. 2 R: 9 Solution #2: Remove scaling to astral insanity. Replace scaling to be based on number of mental afflictions (temp insanity is 1 affliction). It should do 300 + 3% per mental aff. 1 R:10 Solution #3: Remove scaling to astral insanity. Replace scaling to be based on number of mental afflictions (temp insanity is 1 affliction). It should do 300 + 4% per mental aff. Player Comments: ---on 3/15 @ 23:54 writes: To clarify, is it (300 + 3/4%) x mental affs, or 300 + (3/4% x mental aff)? ---on 3/16 @ 01:36 writes: Solution 1 only. I'm also a bit confused by why solutions 2 and 3 were added given that report #1619 was basically asking for the same thing and got rejected, as well as your very vocal opposition to vital drains scaling to number of affs targets have. ---on 3/16 @ 01:38 writes: Solution 1 is fine. I will agree that basing the song off temp insanity (of which minstrels do barely any) is a bit lame, but this song is for groups anywy. ---on 3/16 @ 01:41 writes: While on general principle I am against 11th hour reports, unless envoy consensus on them is reached, I am fine with Solution 1 only. ---on 3/16 @ 12:12 writes: I support solution 1 and the idea behind solution 2 but I think 3% + 300 if it truly is for every aff (pending an answer to Shedrin's question) is too much. In the last report I suggested (1% + 100) x mental affs and I still think that's an appropriate amount, at least to start with. ---on 3/16 @ 13:22 writes: I feel very much that we should learn from the lessons succumb taught us and not try aff scaling like this again, I feel it'll get out of hand quickly. I would also, if something is really attempted, like to see an upper margin for this. Solution 1 is fine. ---on 3/16 @ 14:43 writes: I don't think aff scaling in general is inherently broken, it's all about the specific numbers. ---on 3/16 @ 14:56 writes: Also, compared to Succumb, this would tic much slower and ego kills are much less present (though egovice can turn this into health, of course), so I'm not opposed to the principle here if this is the way Minstrels want to go. Though I'd still like clarification on my initial question. ---on 3/18 @ 01:44 writes: Yaikoyaiko should probably be tweaked to provide some form of pressure/synergy within the skillset itself, but I guess we could also do that by giving Minstrels a viable way to build tempinsanity somewhat. 300 + (3% per mental aff) seems reasonable on paper, though, so I can get behind 1 and/or 2, if we want to go the mental affs route instead of tempinsanity route. ---on 3/18 @ 04:50 writes: I am not big on temp insanity route, because then you end up with a ton of synergy and people can die too easily. Not every guild should build to the same goal in an org, causes quick attrition kills. The damage is 300 + (% * affs), and it should probably cap at like 5, though optional. As Shedrin noted, this is a 10s tic, not like 3s (succumb) or 4ish (dreambeast). This i weaker and slower than all prior.